


Borderline

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick’s blank. Hunched over. Still. He’s never like this after shows. Usually he’s bouncing around, riding the post-show high. Laughing and joking about something, or high-fiving them. He’s never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> one of my personal fave headcanons is borderline patrick. why? because I have borderline personality disorder and I like the idea that someone I look up to has it too. 
> 
> don't bash me or bpd because you think this is too OOC or whatever. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!

Pete is worried.

Patrick’s blank. Hunched over. Still. He’s never like this after shows. Usually he’s bouncing around, riding the post-show high. Laughing and joking about something, or high-fiving them. He’s never like this.

Andy catches Pete’s eye and raises an eyebrow. His eyes go to Patrick. Pete swallows and steps forward, ruffling Patrick’s hair gently. “Hey.” Patrick doesn’t respond. He keeps his eyes on the floor, body hunched over and keeps still. It’s like he’s not even there. “Did you take your medication?” Recently diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, Patrick is awful at remembering to take his meds. It's something they need to work on.

Again, Pete doesn't receive an answer. But Patrick tenses a little, and he knows the answer already. He sighs and takes Patrick’s arm gently, lifting him up. Patrick goes willingly, doesn't protest, but he’s pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. “C’mon.” Pete leads him away from Joe and Andy, who are chattering about something. They’ll be on their own bus soon enough.

Once they’re on the bus, Pete sits Patrick down on the couch. Patrick refuses to look at him. “How come you didn't take your meds?” Pete asks, gentle, soft. He needs to know if Patrick forgot or he just didn't want to. He thinks he knows the answer though, from the way Patrick’s acting. When he doesn't receive an answer in a few minutes, he asks again.

It's a while before Patrick answers. “I didn't want to.” Just as suspected. Patrick wouldn't look so upset and down if he had just forgot. Pete sighs. Patrick needs to take his medication. 

“Why not?”

“I just didn't want to.”

“That’s not an answer, Patrick.” Pete says, gentle. He doesn't want to upset Patrick or hurt him in this fragile state, but he won't accept that answer. He runs a hand through Patrick’s hair, fluffing it up. Patrick’s fallen silent again, a protest. Pete may not be able to wheedle the answer of out of him today. “I love you, no matter what you do.” Pete says softly. “But not taking your medication isn't good.”

Patrick stays silent. He avoids Pete’s eyes and hugs himself. “Baby, forgetting is one thing but not taking it just because you didn't want to? That's another. It's impulse.” Pete knows all about impulsive thoughts. He's all kinds of messed up too, he knows a bit of how Patrick feels.

“Remember, impulsive thoughts aren't good. They're dangerous.” Pete stands and sighs with that, but when he steps back Patrick’s eyes flash with desperation and panic, and he jerks, nearly falling forward. “D-don't leave. I'm sorry.” Patrick chokes out, fear written on his face. Pete remembers the before, teenage Patrick. A little sad, mostly happy. His mental health has deteriorated over the years though, a side effect of the band's popularity and fame. 

Pete knows a break is needed. “I’ll never leave you.” Pete promises, taking Patrick’s hand and lifting him up. “There's no need to apologize either, baby.” He brings him close and hugs him tight, and Patrick’s shaking a little now. “C’mon love, let's go lay down.” Pete puts his own mental health problems aside for Patrick, the bubbling anxiety and fear in his own heart. He needs to be strong for Patrick. 

Patrick follows him obediently, holding his hand. Pete can hear him making soft sniffling noises, and his heart aches. It's been hell since Patrick’s been diagnosed. He's going to talk to Andy and Joe and Patrick soon about the band taking a break because he and Patrick can't do this for much longer. Petes out of his mind with anxiety and his insomnia’s worse than ever, Patrick’s medication isn't helping as much as it could be if he were in a stress free environment. 

They get to the back room and Pete locks the door, turning to Patrick. Patrick stands there, sniffling. “I've got you.” Pete whispers, coming close and unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt. He tugs it off and helps Patrick out of his jeans, and Patrick stands there, naked except for his boxers, and shivering. Pete goes to his bag and grabs a shirt, it's bigger and hands it to Patrick. He undresses himself while Patrick slips it on, wiping his eyes. 

Patrick climbs into bed first, Pete following close behind and he spoons him, keeping Patrick close. “I love you.” Patrick whispers, the first words he's said in a bit. “I love you, Pete.” Pete kisses his shoulder blade and squeezes his hand, because fuck. He loves Patrick so dearly and he’ll do anything to help him.

“I love you too Patrick, more than anything else.” Pete whispers back, soothing him. His anxiety fades a little when Patrick seems to relax, their bodies melting together. Pete wants to be like this forever, just tucked behind Patrick and holding him close. It's a nice idea. 

“Promise?” Patrick asks, full of hope, a little afraid, like Pete won't promise him that. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this has been a draft for like. three months.
> 
> also the lack of writing is because of my lack of motivation and bpd's been kicking my ass. sorry!
> 
> also inspired from life a lot, particularly me and my lovely fp i suppose


End file.
